


happy birthday

by worstgirl



Series: hp/bmc crossover one-shots [4]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Presents, But he should be, Fluff, Gen, Hufflepuff!Brooke, Hufflepuff!Jeremy, Michael is a little too proud of himself, Ravenclaw!Christine, Ravenclaw!Michael, jeremy’s oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 18:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14837168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worstgirl/pseuds/worstgirl
Summary: After so long of not celebrating it, Jeremy thought his birthday was so overrated. He was still in that mindset at Hogwarts, until Michael showed him otherwise.~~~Literally just fluff of the young boys, and Michael buys Jeremy a birthday present.





	happy birthday

Jeremy Heere didn’t tell anyone his birthday at Hogwarts. He didn’t feel the need to- the last time he had celebrated his birthday was when he was eight, the last year before his mom left. After that, well, his dad had become an essential recluse and had forgotten to put pants on most days. Why would he remember his birthday? 

The last time he remembered was his eleventh, when his letter came. It was November, and Jeremy had come home from school- where he had been sung happy birthday, unenthusiastically, then shoved into a locker- and checked the mail. That was more out of routine than anything, honestly. It wasn’t like anyone actually sent him anything. Then he had seen the cream envelope with looping green writing, and the rest was history. 

But now he was at Hogwarts, and even with his friends, he didn’t really think they’d care. Michael was really the only close one, but Brooke was always nice to him, and so was Christine. They had all been grouped together in Potions, and they all made Snape somewhat bearable, even when Jeremy had accidentally knocked the porcupine spines into the cauldron too early and exploded it on them. 

He sat down at the Hufflepuff table for breakfast, grabbing an apple. He treated this day like any other, like it wasn’t his birthday. Brooke gave him a kind smile. “Hey Jeremy.” She said softly. Brooke always said things softly. She was shy, but kind of cute. Jeremy was reminded of the time she had approached him for help in Herbology- the only subject he was passable in. She had been wearing that baggy yellow cardigan, and Jeremy wondered if someone had made it for her in the Hufflepuff colours. 

“Hey, Brooke.” He said, a little awkwardly, as usual. Brooke didn’t seem to mind, and they ate their breakfasts in companiable silence. That is, until Michael sat across from Jeremy with a thud. 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Michael said, looking upset. Jeremy looked up at him, a little confused. 

“What d’you mean, Micah?” Jeremy said, giving a nervous smile. What on earth could Michael be talking about? Surely he couldn’t have made his friend upset already. 

“It’s your birthday.” Michael’s voice was hushed, as if he was reminding Jeremy of a very important fact he had somehow forgotten. 

Brooke turned her bright blue eyes to Jeremy. “It is? Happy birthday, Jerry.” Jeremy smiled slightly at the nickname. It was something Brooke’s friend Chloe had called him in passing, and it was something of an inside joke between the two Hufflepuffs now. Jeremy didn’t mind if Brooke called him that.

“Thanks, Brooke.” Jeremy shrugged like it was no big deal. “Yeah, so?” He said, stirring the cereal in his bowl with a spoon. “‘S not like it matters.” He muttered, getting into an intense staring contest with the floating corn flakes. 

“Doesn’t matter?” Michael seemed scandalized. He looked at Jeremy closely. “Well, it better matter, because I got you something.” His face lit up. “It was super difficult to get McGonnagall to let me go to Hogsmeade on such a short notice, but I got my father to sign some paper and you know he’s pretty big at the Ministry and they let me go-“ 

Jeremy’s head snapped up, looking at Michael with wide eyes. He looked honestly surprised. “You… you got me a present?” He asked, his voice quiet. Michael nodded excitedly. “You shouldn’t have, I don’t need birthday presents, they’re overrated anyways.” Michael gave a scandalized gasp. 

“You won’t be saying that when you see mine.” He said with a grin. 

“Unless you find some way to get my DS working at Hogwarts, I doubt that.” Jeremy gave his friend a small half-smile. Michael rolled his eyes. 

“I’m gonna work on that, but not right now. Finish your cardboard flakes and I’ll show you, she’s probably getting impatient.” Jeremy raised an eyebrow at Michael. 

“She…?” He asked, confused, but Michael shut his mouth resolutely until Jeremy fished the last few pieces of cereal from his bowl. Then the other boy grabbed his wrist, pulling him away from Brooke. Jeremy flashed her an apologetic smile before turning back to Michael. 

“I saw this advertisement in the Daily Prophet, and they were all really cheap and super cute and I couldn’t decide, and I wanted to be there when you opened it, and I didn’t want to hurt her, so I didn’t give it to the house elves to put at the end of your bed this morning.” Michael rambled, Jeremy watching on in amusement. When Michael got going on a rant- usually about something he had read or seen in the Daily Prophet or a book- he got this little happy grin on his face, and his entire demeanor lit up like a Christmas tree. (Well, Jeremy would’ve said a menorah in his case, but that didn’t matter.) 

Jeremy really should have clued into what his present was by the time they got to Michael’s dorm. Jeremy sat on the steps outside Ravenclaw tower, fiddling with his yellow and black striped tie. He was honestly a little excited- he hadn’t gotten an actual birthday gift in ages, not since before his mom left. He waited, not exactly patiently, until Michael came out with a box. “Alright, prepare to be amazed by the awesomeness of Michael Mell.” Michael said, a little bit smugly.

Jeremy laughed, standing up. “Oh, yes, so awesome. You’re a dork, y’know?” Jeremy only got a glimpse of the box before Michael pulled it away. 

“Nope, no touching yet. We gotta sit down for this one, and we’re blocking the door.” Jeremy huffed, trying to act nonchalant, like he didn’t even want this gift anyways. Michael was almost cradling the box, as if trying to keep it as level and safe as possible. As soon as they were sitting down in a small alcove, though, Jeremy couldn’t help but bounce with excitement. Michael laughed, sliding the box over to him. “Careful, dude, it’s fragile.” 

Jeremy cast an odd look at Michael, then unwrapped the box, opening it. Then he saw what was inside, and his heart stopped. “Holy-“ Jeremy may or may not have said some things that would’ve gotten him in trouble at home. Could you really blame him, though? Because poking its tiny, fuzzy head out of the box, was a kitten. 

“Her name is Clyde.” Michael said with a slight grin. “After the ghost thing you showed me from that Muggle game. And it was a magical box, they gave it to me in Hogsmeade.” There was a pause where he looked at Jeremy, seemingly worried. “Do you like her?”

Jeremy could only stare at the kitten before breaking out into a broad grin. “She’s so cute!” The cat mewled, nuzzling into Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy chuckled, picking up the tiny kitten and cuddling her to his chest. Clyde already seemed to love Jeremy. “Thank you, thank you, thank you, so much, Merlin, she’s so adorable-“ Jeremy gushed, setting the cat down to wrap Michael in a huge hug.

Maybe his birthday wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, super sorry about not posting recently, and posting angst when I have posted. It’s been a bit of a hectic week, and I’m working on original stories rather than fanfiction. I hope you enjoyed this, and Clyde is one of my favourite characters I’ve ever created. (if I’ve run into you on shamchat, you may recognize her lol.)
> 
> However, happy pride month!! I support all of my fellow LGBT+ members, and wish you a very happy pride month with supportive friends and, hopefully, family.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, loves, and see you in my next post!! 
> 
> ~PlayerTwoHeere


End file.
